


Ready to Comply

by AnnaeJD



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Agent!Reader, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mission to kill the Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaeJD/pseuds/AnnaeJD
Summary: Reader is a special part of SHIELD and is brought in by Fury to kill the Winter Soldier, but it doesn’t turn out as was expected





	Ready to Comply

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this request, "I read your Soulmate AU and it was amazing you are a great writer! Can you write one where the reader gets a mission to kill the winter soldier”

Y/N pushed open the doors to the conference room and was greeted by a room full of the Avengers and some higher-ups from SHIELD.   
She nodded to Fury who stood at the front of the room and took a seat towards the back, away from the rest. She was brought here from a secret ops division, but had no idea what her mission was going to be. Maria Hill had just given her orders to get to New York as soon as she was able.   
Fury paced the front of the room and gave various different orders to the Avengers seated before him, sending each one on a different sort of mission. His gaze then moved to lock with Y/N’s.  
“Agent Y/L/N.” He said and she looked at the Avengers in front of her who were now just noticing that she was in the room. She had made virtually no sound when she had entered the room, a skill of a good spy. “Your mission will be to destroy the Winter Soldier, using any means necessary. Agent Rogers will accompany you.”  
Y/N nodded her head and let her gaze fall upon the blonde wonder boy. America’s sweetheart. She had never seen him in person, but she had wondered about his ability.   
“Who is she?” An arrogant voice sounded from the front of the room, Y/N glanced at Tony Stark and narrowed her eyes.   
“Agent Y/F/N Y/L/N, a first class agent from a top secret division of SHIELD.” Natasha Romanoff reeled off her credentials like she was reading her dating profile. “Brought up to be a spy, just like her parents.” She continued. Y/N allowed herself to smile, yet not let it reach her eyes. “What is she doing here?”  
Fury crossed his arms and glanced over the group. “Agent Rogers needed a partner for this mission and Agent Y/L/N was readily available and more than capable to get the job done efficiently and effectively.” He then started to dish out files for the various missions assigned to the Avengers. Y/N stood up and walked to the front of the room, shaking Fury’s hand and then reaching for the file on the table. “Good luck.” Fury whispered down to her and she allowed herself to grin at him.  
Everyone left the room and left Y/N alone with Captain America.  
“Well, just me and you, ma’am.” He was nervous. Y/N looked over his exterior and raised an eyebrow at him. He was indeed nervous, his eyes shifted around the room and his cheeks were brightened pink.  
“Take a deep breath, Captain Rogers.” Steve looked up at her and nodded.  
“It’s just…I know who you are, well who your parents were. I’m sorry, by the way.” He said and Y/N set the file down in front of him. She flipped the file open and looked through the security pictures that had caught sights of the Winter Soldier. They both read through it and made plans to meet early in the morning in order to be perfectly ready for the mission ahead.

Steve was already waiting for Y/N by the jet.  
“He’s been sighted.” Agent Y/L/N said to Steve and started heading into the jet.  
Steve cleared his throat. “Good morning to you too.” He said under his breath and watched as Y/N stopped and turned back towards him.  
Y/N allowed herself to smirk. “Good morning.” She said and continued her entrance into the jet.  
She found a pack labelled for her in the cargo area and pulled out the black fitted suit from the bag, turning to find a space at the back to change into it. For the past two years she had been undercover in a Hydra base in Germany, she hadn’t needed to wear such a form fitted suit then and it was an odd feeling to put it on now.  
She returned back to the main hull of the jet to see that Steve had also changed into his Captain America suit. She took her seat and put on her harness, ready to go.  
“We have to kill him?” She looked over at Captain Rogers and pushed a hand through her H/C hair, pulling it up into a high ponytail.   
“That is our assignment and it is what I shall comply with.” She was very to the point.  
The blonde man nodded quickly and then fell into silence.

Y/N watched from on top of a building as Steve started fighting with the Winter Solider, she placed a finger to her ear. “Need help?” She said.  
“Maybe it would be nice.” Steve replied back, quite out of breath. “Son of a-”  
Y/N watched him get pushed to the ground and sighed, proceeding to climb down the side of the building she was stationed on in order to go help her teammate. “Kill, not capture. Kill.” She murmured to herself. “Your mission is to kill.” She continued talking to herself as she approached the Winter Soldier.   
The Soldier looked up as she approached and pulled back his metal arm, ready to make a blow towards her. Y/N stood very still as he charged and then suddenly moved to the side as he was about to make the blow. It was a very simple step to the side, but he didn’t expect it and went crashing to the ground. Steve looked over at the action and grinned. No wonder she was assigned to this mission.  
The Winter Soldier looked up at her in surprise and growled, jumping back to his feet. Y/N quickly ran at him and sent a punch straight to the side of his head, pushing him back a few steps. He looked sharply at her and she winked at him, sending a kick to his abdomen. The Soldier took hold of her leg and pulled her over his head, flinging her to the ground. In only a few seconds she was back up. The Soldier had turned his attention to Steve and didn’t notice as she ran at him from behind, using both legs to kick his back, pushing him forward.   
The Soldier fell back to the ground and his mask went flying off to the side. Y/N pulled a gun from her thigh holster and walked over to him, pushing the gun to his head. As she was about to pull the trigger, she paused. He laid still, resigned. Too compliant. He was about to die and he didn’t move or fight back. She pushed her gun harshly against his temple and yet he didn’t even flinch.  
“Kill me.” He said.  
“Stop!”   
Y/N felt her body go crashing to the ground as Steve pushed her out of the way. Y/N snapped her head towards him and stood up. “What do you think you are doing?!” She yelled at him and picked her gun back up from the ground.  
“It’s Bucky!” He answered her and she raised her eyebrows at him. “My best friend from the 40’s.”  
“Who the hell is Bucky?” The Winter Soldier spoke up from his place on the ground.  
Y/N pointed her gun back towards him and Steve put a hand on her arm. “Please, Y/N, don’t do this.” He pleaded with her.   
She looked at Steve from the corner of her eye and put her gun away, instead sending a swift kick to the Winter Soldier’s chin. As his body crashed back to the floor, unconscious, Y/N calmly took a step back and radioed in for the jet.  
“He is your problem. You explain why the mission was a failure.” She stated.  
Steve kneeled down to examine the body of the Soldier and looked up at her. “Thank you.” He said and she blinked. Her hard composure was gone for only a split second, but Steve saw a fleeting change to her, she appeared softer and more vulnerable. But her façade was quickly replaced.  
“He isn’t the same.” She said and walked away from him.

It had been a few years since the day she failed to complete a mission. The only mission she had ever failed.  
Once again Y/N had been pulled out of her undercover work in order to pay a visit to the tower. Another request by Maria Hill from Director Fury who had gone through his own version of undercover, having ‘died’ and come back in the time she had been gone.  
Y/N entered the living quarters of the Avengers and was met by a few new additions. Vision and the Scarlet Witch. She had kept in touch with all that was going on with the Avengers and she knew all about Sokovia, the Accords, T’Challa.   
“Wow, lookie here. The Great Ice Queen is back.”  
She turned her head and raised an eyebrow at Tony Stark. “Indeed.” Is all she said to him.  
“Y/N?”  
She heard her name and then turned her head to the side in order to catch a glimpse of Steve Rogers. The reason she had failed. She narrowed her eyes at him and then sighed, she couldn’t blame him for the blemish on her track record, she would have done the same if Bucky Barnes was her best friend.   
“I was called in by Fury?” She said to him and he nodded.   
Steve walked towards her and put a hand on her shoulder, she raised an eyebrow at the hand that was laid on her shoulder, wondering why he was acting so familiar with her. “Actually, it was me that called you in.” He said and smiled at her. “I wanted you to meet someone.” He said and pulled her towards the elevator. Y/N went with him without complaint and stood beside him in the elevator, heading to a location unknown to her. “Fury has been keeping us updated on your mission progresses.” He explained to her. “You were doing work on the facility that kept Bucky locked away, you’re the reason that they can’t get to him anymore, and you helped find a way to get rid of the conditioning that made him the Winter Soldier.”  
Y/N let out a small laugh. “I didn’t do much.” She said and crossed her arms.  
“Thank you.”  
There it was again, just the same as a few years ago, Steve saw the façade that she kept up melt away for a moment. But this time, Y/N allowed herself to smile. No-one really said ‘thank you’ in her line of work and she wasn’t used to hearing any kind of positive emotion reflected towards her.  
Steve exited the elevator with her right beside him. “Without you…Bucky would not have been able to be reintegrated back into society. Fury told us that you specifically requested those missions. So you do care.” He said and let himself chuckle as they approached the gym.  
“I never said I didn’t care. He seemed important to you.” She stated and followed him into the gym.  
Steve and Y/N approached a figure near the back of the gym, she recognised it as the Winter Soldier, Bucky, as they got closer. Y/N noticed that his arm was different, must have been replaced.  
“Buck, visitor!” Steve called out.  
Y/N watched as the other man slowed down the treadmill he was on and allowed it to come to a soft stop. He hopped off the mission and wiped his face with a towel that was hanging on one of the bars, before turning towards the two who had just entered.   
Bucky glanced over Y/N and grinned at her, walking over and holding out his hand for her to shake. “James Buchanan Barnes, ma’am, and I must say I never thought the reason for my successful rehabilitation would be so gorgeous.”  
Y/N’s eyes widened and she looked at Steve, ignoring the hand that Bucky held out to her. “He’s hitting on me.” She said in confusion and wonder.  
Steve laughed and slapped a hand onto Bucky’s shoulder. “That he is, it’s getting him to stop, that’s the problem.”   
Bucky grinned at her and shrugged. “Gotta say, you are one amazing woman. Tried to kill me, saved me and then saved me again.” He said. Y/N allowed herself to give a small twitch of a smile and looked him over, he was mighty good looking. “Wanna go for coffee sometime?” He asked.  
Y/N noticed that he had a trace of a Brooklyn accent. He had indeed come far from his Winter Soldier days. She sighed and then thought over the request. “You know what, sure.” She said. Both Steve and Bucky looked at her in surprise.   
“I thought Stark called her the Ice Queen.” Bucky whispered to Steve and the latter nodded.  
“I’m right here. I may take my work very seriously, but I know when to ‘cut loose’.” She put her fingers up in air quotes and put her hands on her hips. “So about that coffee, Soldier?”  
Bucky’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline and he smiled at her. “Let me shower and I’ll take you to this nice little place down the street.” He said.  
Steve glanced from one person to the other and could already see the start of what would turn out to be a very beautiful thing. And on their wedding day, in the distant future, Steve would send a thanks up to all the Gods for Y/F/N Y/L/N.


End file.
